I'll Protect You
by High-Ranked Demon Nishikawa
Summary: [ SaruFei, YAOI ] He simply loved Fei, adored the bunny-like boy. He wanted to have Fei for himself. So he could protect him.


**Ugh... Why did I agree on this in the first place?**

**Well, since Kaiya said she would leave FFN - and already did - she requested me to write this. Now am I not the one who likes fluffy and lovey-dovey stuff so it's not my fault. Then she should've asked Aster. (Althought I guess Kaiya forced her to make a goodbye-gift also -.-")**

**Well, may all of you enjoy it**

* * *

**{ - I'll Protect You - }**

**[ A SaruFei love story ]**

* * *

The light of the moon shone down on Earth, it falling inside the window of a small house which was rather lively for this hour.

Not that it was bad or anything, but the one living in the fragile building had been awakened of his sleep thanks to the lightningstorm outside. After that he just couldn't help but to not be able of falling asleep again.

Luckily that was happening to him, thought.

If he hadn't been awake and fallen asleep already, then he wouldn't have seen the figure in the woods near his home. Neither would he have noticed the cries of the hungry wolfs chasing said person.

The man immediately took his coat and run out his home towards where he saw the figure.

Meanwhile, his beloved wife had woken up who started to panick due the lack of presence in the house. She rushed to the room next to her, but found her son still asleep.

"Dear, wake up! Please!" she silently begged.

His eyelids fluttered open and he frowned at the frightened expression of his mother.

"What's wrong, mother?"

She gulped. "Dad is gone..."

On that exact moment, a flash of light lit up the sky. Thunder almost immediately followed behind with an explosive sound.

The two went to check all rooms, but ended up without any sign of the man. The living room wasn't lit up with the fireplace nor candles. Yet an empty cup stood on the table of the kitchen which hadn't stood there before.

"Did father... leave us?" the boy muttered.

"N-no! Of course not! H-he wouldn't, he probably just-"

With a loud bang the door opened and soon enough a soaking wet man came in, holding someone in his arms who was drenched and pale. The body cold thanks to the weather and the lack of covered skin - seeing the figure only wore black shorts and a red T-shirt.

The man looked at his family before laying the teenager on the couch and started to put the fireplace on.

His wife and son only could watch him in shock and the woman then furrowed her eyes before walking of to the kitchen to get a boil of warm water and some papers.

As his parents hovered over the person, the boy with his green hair walked towards the wall and switched on the lights.

Blood made its presence on the body of the unconscious teen, deep wounds dirty with mud and small leaves. The clothing of the child having barely protected him of the wolfs.

They probably were not starving seeing his wounds weren't threatening his life.

"Son, could you get me a needle and saw?" the green-haired boy's mom spoke. She had a pleading look in her eyes and he spun around on his heel to get the objects.

Once he returned, the teen still lay in dreamland.

He hadn't really seen the other, neither did he knew if the other was a girl or boy, but seeing the blood on the papers and his parents busy to treat the wounds made him just... uninterested.

So he simply went upstairs again while snuggling in his warm, cozy bed.

Snoozing off soon enough...

When he woke up again, he found himself calm and relaxed.

"Fei! Come downstairs honey!" his mom called out. "Man, that kid is always so slow~"

Fei Rune, who preferred to be just called Fei, was a green-haired boy and ever since his father lost his job, they had lived here. Close by the city in hope of a better life.

Waiting for that 'better life' took too long for Fei's liking, thought.

He moved towards his gardrobe and pulled a large white T-shirt out with and orange bodywarmer and black shorts which had white linings at front out his garderobe and took a peek outside the window.

Seeing it was cold, he also pulled out a long-sleeved black shirt and black leggings which he later would have to stuff inside his white sneakers.

Fei quickly dressed himself in his clothes and trippled down the stairs.

Once downstairs, his mom smiled at him. "Ohayo~"

She made her signature move and the green-haired teen rolled his eyes. "I still wonder who of us is the adult."

His mom pouted and gave him his breakfast while she went back to the kitchen, well he guessed she went back to there at least. Where could she else go to anyway?

Just as he took a piece of his food in his mouth, he remembered about last night.

'Oh yeah, there was some injured kid...'

"Fei?" his mom called out.

Said boy looked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

A creature they dared to call human stood there, the light falling on his silhouette making him look like an angel while his lavender eyes met with Fei's.

"I'm Saryuu Evans, nice to meet you Fei-kun. I'll be staying here for awhile. Please take care of me," the white-haired boy said.

Fei could only stare at the other.

This was weird. He never had this feeling of wanting to throw up while having this fluttering feeling deep inside. Was he getting sick?

"Fei, Saryuu-kun will join you to school. Please be nice, okay?" Fei's mom said.

"A-ah..." he mumbled.

'Saryuu, eh?'

* * *

The walk to school was kinda awkward.

Saryuu didn't have any other clothes than his still drenched outfit from last night, so his mom had picked out an outfit for him from Fei's closet.

That meant that the other now wore his orange jacket which had some grey stripes on it near the neck and under the elbow to his armpit with the dark blue pants with some white lines on it and black shoes.

He had to admit that it fitted the other pretty well, thought.

"Ne, Fei-kun. Have you ever felt very weird? " Saryuu suddenly asked out of the blue.

The teen with his high twin ponytails, which were in a shape like bunny ears, blinked.

Well, he had felt weird ever when he met Saryuu... But there was no way he would confess that! T-that just was... awkward and strange.

"Not really... Why?"

"Just asking..."

Man, that guy was so strange.

Once they entered the schoolgates, Fei suddenly realized something. Normally bullies would immediately pick on him and others would look at him in disgust.

Was it because Saryuu walked with him now that they didn't say anything about him?

'I guess there are some good points to him being here then,' Fei thought as he glanced to the white-haired boy who walked beside him with a large, bright smile on his face.

Saryuu had already realized the whispers and looks of the others, yet he didn't care.

Fei was more important.

He had felt the presence around the grounds. They hated and despised the one with his adorable face. Even thought he didn't really knew who the other was nor why the other teens hated him - he wanted to protect Fei.

But they most probably would try to get him away of Fei.

He couldn't let that happen, now did he?

Without any warning, Saryuu spun the green-head around and took his shoulders firmly in his hands. His eyes focused on these of the other - and on the other only - to show it was serious.

"Fei. I'll just say it once," Saryuu said.

Fei stared at him, eyes full with confusion.

"No matter what they say to you or do to you. I'm not going to leave you behind. Got it?"

"Saryuu..."

The white-haired teen smiled. "Now, lets go inside that building!"

**~ 3 and a half hours later ~**

Saryuu narrowed his eyes at the clock. Hope rising in him as the clock came closer and closer to the twelve.

'Almost time... Almost time!'

His buddy chuckled, his blueish green hair bouncing at that motion.

It was already the fourth class they had been in and ever since the first half hour of their first class, the white-haired teen had started to count down the minutes of the lesson in each class.

It was rather funny to see actually.

"Fei Rune, could you stop staring and answer my question?"

Shoot! He had been caught staring at Saryuu by the teacher and to top it off; it was damn France they were in!

The teacher was a strict, scary woman. Now that made it always more fun to torture him for his bullies seeing the teacher would scare the poor boy.

However, this time Saryuu stood up.

"Excuse me, madam, but I had rosen my arm to answer this question. Ain't it fair if I got to answer it?" he said.

Their teacher was taken aback but eventually gave in.

"Among the notable figures of the war was Jeanne d'Arc, a French peasant girl who led French forces against the English, establishing herself as a national heroine. The war ended with a Valois victory in 1453," Saryuu spoke casually.

"Victory in the Hundred Years' War had the effect of strengthening French nationalism and vastly increasing the power and reach of the French monarchy. During the period known as the Ancien Régime, France transformed into a centralized absolute monarchy."

Clapping sounds then entered his ears.

The teacher had tears in her eyes and was clapping...

Well, not weird seeing no one ever actually gave the right answer. I would cry too if it seemed that someone finally gave the right answer after years and years after teaching without any intelligent lifeform.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" she smiled. "I guess you could tutor your classmates a bit, Mr Evans."

At the mention of this news, all girls started to squeal and fangirl. The boys simply grunted and mumbled things like 'we just study harder together then' and such.

Saryuu bowed then. "I'm sorry but I have to turn down that request, miss."

"W-why!?"

Fei didn't really know who yelled that harder; the teacher or these girls. All he knew was that his face for sure had to be the new definition of red, 'cause his cheeks and ears felt hot like fire at Saryuu's words.

"I only will tutor Fei. He's the only one I care for and no one will ever separate me from him."

'Why am I feeling like this...? What is this feeling?'

* * *

Months passed and Fei had started to grow fond of Saryuu.

The other had found a job in a cafeteria and now lived in an apartment not far from Fei's house.

The white-haired boy would visit his bunny friend almost every day and they always spend their days chatting, playing video games, studying, making homework or just relaxing.

Since it was weekend now, the boys were together longer than the other days.

Fei's parents were busy with new wallpaper and blahblahblah so they were put outside the house. Saryuu had immediately told him that they could go to Saryuu's house.

That was how they ended up here, lazily sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Ne... Saru?"

Saryuu looked up, cause well, his head practically lay on Fei's lap, after hearing his nickname.

"When we first met... Why did you say you didn't want to leave me but to stay and protect me. You didn't even know me yet you said you only cared about me. Why?"

The other frowned and sat up. "So that was why you were so queit today."

"Y-you noticed?"

"Of course. I only look at you," Saryuu confessed without blushing or stuttering.

Fei on the other side went slightly pink. 'W-why do I feel so... funny?'

"Fei. When I first met you, it was the first time in real person. I had seen pictures of you at my home, it seemed that your mom Kinako knew my parents. And, well, when I saw you... I fell in love."

This time, a cute shade of pink colored the cheeks of mister I-confess-my-feelings-again-but-now-directly.

"L-love...!?" Fei called out. He felt his cheeks growing hot and his heartbeat increased.

It was also then that he remembered what they had just learned a hour ago when they studied biology.

_"When you're scared, nervous or falling for someone, your heartbeat immediately increases"_

'I am not scared of Saru... But when I am around him I do feel nervous. But why? Is it that this feeling then was love all along?'

"Fei? Fei!? What's wrong!?"

Fei noticed the panic in Saryuu's voice and snapped out his daze. His friend had his hands gripped tightly around his shoulders and his beautiful lavender eyes were filled with worry.

"S-Saru..." Fei whispered, cheeks flushing more as he noticed how close their faces were.

"I... love you too."

Saryuu's eyes widened. 'He loves me back?'

With a small smile and his little courage, Fei closed the little gap between them and pressed his lips against the hot, inviting lips of his friend.

It did also only last few seconds before the white-head returned it.

As both enjoyed each others embrace, nothing in the world seemed to matter anymore. Only each other's presence was important.

Saryuu gently bit his love's lips and slipped his tonque inside his hot, wet cavern as soon as he was granted permission to enter.

He entangled their tonques and rubbed his own roughly against Fei's tonque, who let out a satisfied moan.

Minutes passed and they broke apart while a string of saliva hung between their lips, their cheeks red and their breaths ragged because of the hard need of more oxygen after their kiss session.

"Saru, I really love you. So, please... Don't leave me," Fei whispered.

Saryuu smiled with his eyes full of love and planted a kiss on his dear green-haired love's forehead.

"I'll never leave you, Fei. You're the only one in the worldwide world I care about - in fact, you are my world. There's no way I will let you get hurt. No matter what, I'll protect you."

Fei hugged his boyfriend tight and smiled. 'Saru... thank you for loving me...'

"I protect you, Fei. Because I love you more than anything in this world."

* * *

**Okay. That's it, now back to bussines on A Soul's Breath.**

**Reviews are welcome and see ya later**


End file.
